Zakiyah Reyonna
Zakiyah Whitakker was a main student on the Fourth Season of The School of Our's (Blog Series). Known for her outlandish behavior. Kiyah was portrayed to be outspoken, loud and funny. Kiyah made her controvesial mark during the 11th episode when she said outloud "white people commits suicides all the time". Classmate Alexis Whacter from the Third Season spoke her mind telling Kiyah that what she said was offensive. Kiyah is one of the top 10 most memorable students. She gave birth to her first child in 2016 The School of Our's Season 1 In episode 25 TNT Jazz Trip It the PSSA test time, Duane's class is in his math class, and after the test is over with this girl (Kia) was talking with him and other people, she had a animation of a dancing penis in her phone. Season 3 Kiyah was walking in the hallwall and noticed Duane. She had said hi ro him. Duane was shocked to see her. Season 4 Kiyah debuted on the first episode Back In School where Kiyah was in Duane's math class on the first day of school, and she told told the teacher, Ms Lambris to call her K-staxx. In third block, Kiyah is also in this class where she sit with Alexis and Bri B (The bad girls). Kiyah even told Mr. Seymore to call her K-staxx. In episode 2 New and Old faces Kiyah is talking getting on the teacher's nerves. In episode 5 Cameo Alert Kiyah, and Jolissa was talking out loud, and she said that all Asian people looks the same. Tri heard it, and looked at Duane, shaking his head, feeling kind of offended by it. Kiyah had volunteered do one of the problems on the board. After she wrote the answer she wrote K-Staxx under it. In History Class, They are taking notes, and he switched the slide. "Umm can you take the jawn back?" Kia asked. The teacher has no idea what jawn means and that makes the whole class laugh. In episode 7 The Gym Squad Reuion The next day, Keira, Kiyah, and Jolissa are getting on Ms. Lambris' nerves. Next block Mr. Seymore is annoyed by Kiyah saying jawn. "What does Jaw means! Everyone laughs, so Seymore starts abusing the word by saying jawn. "Ok open up your jawns to page jawny jawn, and read the jawn". People are laughing and Alexis and Kiyah are telling him to stop. After lunch, Kiyah called seymore racist, he says "well my best friend is black!" Eric and Alex laughed, Kiyah asked where is he from, and Seymore answered with Ridley, she said, "there barley any black kids here, its like two black kids I'm each class". Duane laughs, and Seymore,is looking at her. In episode 8 Duane's Birthday, While in math class, Kiyah told Duane that she would give him his cupcake during history class. Kiyah came in with his cupcake everybody said happy birthday to him and then the teacher asked if it was his birthday today the cupcake was orange with sprinkles on it. In episode 9 Guess Whose Back?, There is a half day, and they have to go straight top 3rd block, but Duane came to school late, for the 7th time (Not Good) Duane walks in, K-staxx opens the door. The new kid Ricky is here getting to know the class. Bri, Alexis, and Kiyah wants to popcorn read, and nobody else wants to, Ricky says "I want to popcorn read", Kiyah says "You go girl". The next day, The teacher calls Ricky's name more than 3 times, then she claims that she has B lunch, but she's in C lunch, so she gets mad, and walks out. Bri starts laughing, and Kiyah "K-staxx" starts talking about her. In episode 11 K-Stxx Gone Cray Later while everyone is doing a work sheet, Kia, Alexis, and Bri is having a conversation. Kia said that all white people is always committing suicide. And Alexis feels offended is telling Kia Thay she's wrong for saying that. "Its my mouth I can say whatever I want" Kia said, Alexis and Kia is going back and forth. Now Seymore is telling them to stop it, but they keep on arguing, finally Kia storms out the class, and Alexis is telling Seymore that Kia said "white people commits suicides all the time". And she is sticking up for what she believed in. Seymore understands. He leaves to find Kia, and everyone is taking, Scully is saying that she's really stupid, and he don't like her. Alexis wants her to move her sit. Seth said she can sit next to Macy, but Macy does not want Kia next to her. When the bell rings Duane saw Kia in the hallway, he told her that when she left that everyone was talking about her, and now she's pissed off she can't wait to say something. In episode 12 Freshmen Meat Seymore have them, doing notes, and then the freshmen class from across the hall came to get laptops. This one guy who was really skinny and feeble looking came, and Kia started talking about him, out loud! And this fat circle shaped kid, with thick circle glasses came in and kiyah shouted, "look its Professor Clumps) and the whole class started laughing at him. In episode 13 The Sex Game Duane came to school with LV, Leah's. In Math Kiyah, Buddha, Kerah, and Jay is all looking, some is asking if that's his girlfriend.The next day, It was the Math keystone, they was put in assigned seats, but Kiyah wanted Duane next to her so Duane and this other person switched. Kiyah copied Duane in some areas of the test. Season 5 After The School of Our's Where Are They Now In episode 1 Entering Motherhood On September 12, 2015 Kiyah announced she was pregnant. On February 9, 2016 Kiyah gave birth to her first son, Bryce Junior (Bj). Kiyah gets a lot of critism about having a baby so young. But she don’t let that bother her, she’s now employed and his working her butt off. On April 7 she found out her baby has Pneumonia Mentions Chester Community Charter School (Season 1) *Episode 24: TNT Jazz Trip Ridley High School 2 (Season 4) *Episode 1: Back In School *Episode 2: New and Old faces *Episode 5: Cameo Alert *Episode 7: The Gym squad Reunion *Episode 8: Duane's Birthday *Episode 9: Guess Whose Back? *Episode 11: K-Stxx Gone Cray *Episode 12: Freshmen Meat *Episode 13: The Sex Game *Episode 27: Capstone Presentations & Never Ending Drama Category:Students Category:Girl Category:The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2